Projectors are commonly used for displaying images on a screen. Projected images may be based on input video signals received from personal computers, television tuners, digital versatile disc players, video cassette players, or virtually any other device that outputs a video signal. Most projectors include a light source for generating a high-intensity or high luminance light that may be used to project the image onto the screen. The generated light may be directed through various mirrors, lenses, color wheels, and/or other optics, to produce the desired image on the screen. As a general rule, better images, with more appreciable contrast, may be produced in a variety of viewing room conditions by a relatively brighter light sources. Therefore, it is desirable to maximize the brightness of the light source and to minimize conditions which lead to less than optimal light intensity.